Munchlax
Summary Munchlax was born to a loving, caring family in the heart of Sinnoh. One day though, a mass genocide occurred in Sinnoh which prompted him and his family to leave the area. Once they did, they had tried to live a new life: In Kalos. Now, the family must stick together to survive in a new society. Personality Munchlax is a sweet, caring, heartwarming individual who will stop at nothing to save his family and friends. Stats Name: '''Munchlax '''Tier: 5-A, 2-B with Eternal Gods Above ' '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation (via most of his attacks, including Ice-type, Fire-type, Poison-type, Electric-type, and Grass-type attacks), Curse Manipulation (via Curse), Teleportation, Telekinesis (with Psychic), Darkness Manipulation (with Shadow Ball), Sleep Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can enter one's dreams with the Dream Portal), Soul Manipulation (He can detach his soul and possess other people's bodies), Possession (Possessed a demon), Status Effect Inducement (via most attacks that either Burn, Paralyze or Poison the opponent), Plasma Manipulation (can create ionized gas using his hands), Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Pads), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 5, and 7), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Black and White Hole Manipulation (via the Black Hole Gun), Space-Time Manipulation (Manipulated the depths of their multiverse), Resistance to Elemental, Thread, Mind, Soul, Poison, Darkness, Gravity, Void and Conceptual Manipulation (Munchlax has been attacked with these types of manipulation so much to the point where he gets used to it and resists them), Shapeshifting (Can turn into the opponent using the ability, "Ditto Clone"), Reality Warping (Had altered all concepts and once resetted the universe), and Hellfire Manipulation (via Inferno Shot) | All previous abilities, with a few additions: Conceptual Manipulation (The Fists of the Multiverse has a setting which can both erase and add concepts to the multiverse) and Existence Erasure (with Anata no Kesu). '''Attack Potency: Large Planet Level '(Once completely destroyed the entirety of their planet, which is about the size of Saturn and Neptune combined, yet with still the same gravity), 'Multiverse Level with Eternal Gods Above '(Was able to create an explosion so powerful that it wiped out all possible timelines, universes and spatial objects) 'Speed: Superhuman ('Despite his power, he is pretty slow and can easily lose stamina) '| Immeasurable with the Speed Boost '(This boost is stated to make Munchlax's speed so fast, that not even time could catch up) 'Durability: '''At least '''Large Planet Level ('Had survived the collapse of a combination of 3 large planets) | 'Multiverse Level with Eternal Gods Above '(Survived attacks from a fully-powered Omega Flowey), possibly Complex Multiverse Level with Alpha Beast Form (or Hyper Beast Form) (7th-dimensional imps cannot manipulate or kill him due to his sheer god powers) 'Lifting Strength: At least Large Planet Level '(His telekinesis ability is so strong, he can move Jupiter and Saturn around just by using his brain alone) | 'Multiverse Level '(Was able to break apart infinite numbers of universes and lift them like paper) 'Striking Strength: ' '''Stamina: Range: ' '''Standard Equipment: ' 'Intelligence: ' '''Weaknesses: 'Notable Attacks and Techniques: ' Key: 'Normal | Eternal Gods Above '